Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus, an automatic document feeder (ADF), and an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a multifunction printer (MFP) or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sheet transport apparatus is equipped with a sheet transport guide section for guiding a sheet to be transported.
As such, a conventional sheet transport apparatus is equipped with a sheet transport guide section including a first transport guide member and a second transport guide member. The first transport guide member is swingable about a first axis extending in width directions of a sheet, the width directions being orthogonal or substantially orthogonal to a sheet transport direction. The second transport guide member forms a sheet transport path for allowing passage of a sheet between the second transporg guide member and the first transport guide member. The second transport guide member is fixed on a main body of the sheet transport apparatus by a fixing member such as a screw.
In this sheet transport apparatus in which the second transport guide member is fixed on the main body of the sheet transport apparatus, when a sheet is jammed at the second transport guide member on a far side of the first transport guide member (namely, when a paper jam occurs), it is difficult to remove the sheet jammed at the second transport guide member on the far side of the first transport guide member (namely, a paper jam clearing operation is troublesome).
In this regard, a document transport apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with an upper frame (a first transport guide member) and an intermediate frame (a second transport guide member) which are supported by a single common shaft in an openable and closable manner, and is also provided with a latch part for latching these frames together.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 11-106086 A